


all i want is nothing more

by englandziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top!Liam, bottom!Zayn, giggly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandziam/pseuds/englandziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn likes it when Liam ties his hair up for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want is nothing more

**Author's Note:**

> for leslie xx

Liam wakes to gentle fingers brushing down his jaw, a soft hum from above him as he struggles to open his eyes and let’s his eyelashes flutter before reluctantly peeling his eyelids open. He mutters something rushed and quiet but his words are drowned as Zayn leans down and gently kisses his lips until he’s awake, fingers sliding down his chest until he’s smiling.

“Since when are you awake this early?” Liam asks with raised eyebrows, lips folding into a pout when Zayn pecks his lips and walks across the room to the mirror.

“It’s half ten,” Zayn tells him and Liam watches through sleepy eyes as Zayn rolls his eyes in the mirror. “And maybe you wouldn’t be so tired if you hadn’t gotten into bed at four a.m this morning.”

Liam bites his lip and pushes away the light blush covering his cheeks, patting the bed beside him when Zayn turns and leans against the dresser.

“Sorry, babe,” he murmurs quietly, pulling the duvet around his shoulders. “I was with Louis and got carried away - you know what he’s like.”

“I know what _you’re_ like,” Zayn corrects him rather pointedly, eyebrows raised as he looks at Liam hiding back into the bed.

“I love you?” Liam says, a hopeful smile at his lips that reaches to a grin when Zayn walks over to the bed.

“You’re not off the hook,” he says as he crawls into Liam’s lap and presses his back against Liam’s chest, “but I need you to do me hair.”

Liam laughs softly, curling his arms around Zayn’s waist and pressing his chin over Zayn’s shoulder before gently kissing his neck.

“Harry’s better at it than me,” he reminds him, closing his eyes and smiling into the crook of Zayn’s neck as he huffs a little and wanders his fingers across Liam’s ankles.

“Yes, well, I like you doing it,” Zayn quickly notes, passing the subject as a flush floods his neck. “Let me get a hair tie.”

Liam grips him more tightly before he can leave the bed, outstretching his arm to show several hair bands secured around his wrists.

“That’ll cut off your circulation,” Zayn mutters with a frown, Liam rolling his eyes as he leans back and begins carding his hands through Zayn’s hair.

His eyes flutter closed as Liam gently threads his fingers through his hair, an ashamed twitch to his cock as Liam tugs a little harder.

“Move forward a bit, babe,” Liam says softly, a gentle kiss placed to the base of Zayn’s neck as he huddles more hair in his hands.

Zayn drags himself further away, eyes snapping open at the quiet moan against the back of his neck.

“You okay?” He asks, a smirk drawn to his lips as Liam returns to fiddling with Zayn’s hair.

“Fine,” Liam chokes, fingers slipping behind Zayn’s ears to search for any loose strands of hair.

Zayn smiles, grinding back down into Liam’s lap and grinning at the breathless murmur from behind him, Liam’s breath hot against his skin.

“Do you want me to tie up your bloody hair or not?” Liam hisses through a whisper, grabbing ahold of Zayn’s hips as Zayn grinds down again, a giggle slipping as he’s messily turned in Liam’s lap and is met with a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Could think of better things we could do,” he says up against Liam’s mouth, eyelashes fluttering as Liam’s hands sink beneath the back of his joggers.

“Good,” Liam mumbles with a soft grin aching against Zayn’s parted lips, his hands grabbing at Zayn’s skin and earning a gentle whimper. “I prefer your hair down, baby…more for me to grab onto and pull.”

“Shit,” Zayn mutters, sweeping a breathless kiss to Liam’s lips as gentle hands clutch the back of his thighs and pull him closer.

He spills the taste of coffee stained to his tongue onto Liam’s, licking tobacco into the roof of Liam’s mouth and kissing away the moan that splashes against Liam’s teeth as long fingers crawl across his stomach and softly run over the hair dipping beneath his joggers.

“’M never gonna get enough of you,” Liam murmurs quietly, a smile playing at his lips as he traces Zayn’s jaw with his mouth, a soft sigh falling as Zayn’s hands cards through the messy strands tucked away along his neck and tilts his head to one side, allowing Liam to kiss into the nape of his neck.

“Fuck, babe, ’m so hard,” Zayn says, voice a raspy choke that tumbles into a giggle and has Liam in awe, eyelashes fluttering closed as he runs his fingers over Zayn through his joggers.

“These need to come off,” he mutters into Zayn’s neck, pulling back to fiddle with the loose tie, fingers slow, teasing.

Zayn whines, a frown creasing his brow that Liam grins at, fingertips brushing over Zayn’s stomach as he leans up to kiss the boy in his lap.

“Such a tease, Leeyum,” Zayn scolds, lips a smile as he grinds down into Liam’s lap and kisses at the whimper tracing Liam’s tongue. “Wanna see how you like t’be teased when I suck you off ’nd pull off before —”

“Shh,” Liam kisses into Zayn’s mouth, cutting him off and pulling lightly at the hem of Zayn’s joggers, wrapping a gentle hand around his cock and steadying Zayn by pressing a hand to the small of his back when he jerks forward into Liam’s hand.

Zayn sharply exhales, kissing against Liam’s jaw and pouting as he releases his grip, eyes flashing to teasing ones.

“Be a good boy ’nd get the lube from me case, yeah?” He whispers softly, smiling as he drags several kisses over Zayn’s skin.

“Wanker,” Zayn huffs, tugging at his lip as he crawls off the bed and glares at Liam all while he searches through the case. “Such a fucking tease,” he mutters when he returns, easily slipping the condom onto Liam’s cock like he’s done a thousand and one times, while Liam slicks his fingers up with lube.

“C’mere,” Liam hushes him, a grin settled at his lips, eyes crinkled around the edges as he curves an arm around Zayn’s back and encourages him back into his lap.

“So pretty,” he mutters, watching the blush creep up behind Zayn’s cheekbones and the quiet love you falling from his lips. A strangled sound catches in his throat when Liam’s thumb presses lightly to his hole, eyelashes fluttering closed and he can feel Liam’s breath washing over his jaw, a kiss tight at his skin as Liam works his fingers into Zayn’s hole, cautiously and gently.

“More?” He wonders aloud, biting back a smirk that Zayn rolls his eyes at, pressing a hand to Liam’s chest with his fingernails digging into his hip.

“Your hair’s much prettier down,” Liam tells him as he encourages another finger, a helpless whimper from Zayn’s parted lips as Liam curls his fingers and has Zayn shamelessly grinding down into Liam’s lap. “Always so pretty but I love your hair long,” Liam continues to mutter, soft mumbles as he eases Zayn in, lips parted as he watches in awe and feels his dick stiffen up against his stomach.

“Shit, babe – I need,” Liam gasps, splaying his hand against the small of Zayn’s back.

“S’okay,” Zayn smiles, a giggle muffled by skin as he mouths over Liam’s jaw. “I want – need you, Leeyum.”

“Sure?” Liam grins. “I can –”

“Fuck me,” Zayn says as Liam curls his fingers again. “Fuck, I need it.”

Liam kisses away the whimper slipping from Zayn’s lips when Liam pulls his fingers out, lazily dragging a hand across Zayn’s dick and sighing at the gentle moan pressed against his tongue.

A muffled giggle is pressed into Liam’s neck as Zayn adjusts himself in Liam’s lap, lips parted and eyelashes blinking feverishly as he presses down onto Liam’s cock, a choked sound deep in the back of his throat at the gasping whispers pressed to his skin.

Liam grins at hushed mentions of _jaan_ catching Zayn’s lips, a whimper and flushed cheeks as Liam looks up at him with this fond, soft smile in between warm stutters of Zayn’s name, hands gently gripping his skin and touching everywhere; fingers curling around the back of his thighs, tugging lightly at the tousled hair behind his ears, scribbling meaningless shapes across the ink stained to his skin.

“Amazing,” he says fondly, breathless and lazy as he presses his fingertips to the small of Zayn’s back and moans as his lips are met with a gentle kiss.

“Stop,” Zayn hisses quietly, soft up against Liam’s mouth and Liam rolls his eyes, digging his fingertips into flushed skin as he gently kisses back.

“’M never gonna stop telling you how beautiful you are,” Liam mutters softly, trailing kisses into Zayn’s neck and dragging his tongue over a collarbone when Zayn whimpers up against Liam’s ear, rutting down his hips and moaning  
a quiet Leeyum into his skin.

“Fuck, babe, I can feel you — everywhere,” Liam moans, head tilting back against the headboard as Zayn wraps a hand around the back of Liam’s neck and brushes his fingers past the bristled hair tucked away behind his ears.

“Leeyum,” Zayn gasps, muscles contracting tightly beneath Liam’s chest, crinkles pressing to Liam’s eyes as he kisses a mewling kiss to breathless, parted lips.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Liam whispers, Zayn crying out quietly as fingers are wrapped around his cock and Liam’s thumb brushes carefully over the head, a whine as he squeezes gently, hand gripping Liam’s bicep and pinching across the surface.

A breathless mixture between a laugh and a moan is pressed to Zayn’s jaw as his come spills over Liam’s stomach, a tiny whimper as he feels Liam release; so, _so_ deep, cock pushing against Zayn’s prostate as he smothers a kiss across Zayn’s parted lips.

They kiss messily while Zayn uses a scrunched up sheet to clean up, a giggle licked into his mouth as Zayn adjusts himself and collapses breathlessly into Liam’s lap. An arm protectively curls around his back, a kiss brushed to his forehead as he smiles into Zayn’s hair, Zayn peering up to see the crinkles pressed to Liam’s eyes, fingers calm against his chest.

“Amazing,” Liam repeats gently, voice a smile as he runs his fingers along the tattoos tracing Zayn’s hips, pulling the duvet over Zayn’s back as he hums into his chest, sharp yet soft breaths exhaled onto Liam’s skin. “You’re amazing.”

“Sh’up,” Zayn mutters with a flushed smile, eyelashes fluttering shut as he pressed a messy kiss to Liam’s skin and listens to the familiar thud of his heartbeat against his ear.

Liam hums a laugh into Zayn’s hair. “Never,” he retorts softly, whispering I love you’s into Zayn’s skin until his words are inked over the surface.

“Quick kip and then order up room service?” Zayn suggests, tilting his head up to meet Liam’s eyes, fingers cradling the soft skin beneath Liam’s jaw.

“Only if’s waffles,” Liam mutters happily into Zayn’s hair, curling his fingers around the curve of Zayn’s knee and pulling it up to press against his thigh. “With strawberries and that sick melted caramel we had last time we were here.”

Zayn snorts, shaking his head and nudging his face into Liam’s neck. “How’d you even remember stuff like that?”

“Cause’ I licked it off of your –”

“Oh,” Zayn grins, cheeks flushing red as he kisses a laugh into Liam’s jaw. “Yeah, babe. I remember.”

Liam hums, grinning against Zayn’s temple.

“Night,” Zayn mutters, eyelids fluttering closed as Liam leaves a soft kiss to his forehead and trails his fingertips up the ink splayed to his arm, toes pressed to his ankles with a quiet apology when Zayn hisses at the cold.

Liam dips a laugh into Zayn’s hair, eyes closing as he smiles and listens to the soft breathing beneath him.

“G’night sleepy head.”


End file.
